a mothers bloody red wrath
by LastManStanding616
Summary: what if Naruto like Gaara had been given a defence by his mother Kushina, if only a bit more agressive but can only be activated when Naruto is in great danger. Everyone will know that the bloody red habanero will protect her son even in the afterlife.


"Without one off us alive, he won't be seen as a hero, Minato" Said the dying Kushina Uzumaki.

"I hope that they will, Kushi." Said Minato in his last minutes on the earthly plain.

"If that's the case they will pay with their lives" And that were their last words.

Years later

10 October, 5 years after the attack

"Hokage-sama, you have to come!" said a chunin.

"What happened?" said Sarutobi.

"There was a multiple homicide at the festival, sir."

"Usagi what happened." Asked the Hokage as he arrived two blocks from the murder scene and they walked towards the place itself.

"three civilians, four genin, one chunin and a jonin have been found death sir."

"Any survivors?"

"One civilian woman, she has already been sent to Inoshi for her memories"

"Let us see the bodies then" he said as he turned into the alley and saw him.

"WE HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR 200M AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T MENTIONED THAT NARUTO WAS HERE!"

"Sir you didn't ask for the killer."

"What makes you believe that he's the killer, anbu?"

"He is sleeping there unharmed"

"And have you seen the surroundings."

"yes, sir."

"Now tell me what you see."

"The nine victims, who, apparently, all have been killed with a bladed weapon from the front, their blood splattered all over the ally, nothing on the boy, sir"

"Correct, now what else do you see."

"What should I see, sir"

"I don't know, maybe the trail of two doryuudan towards the place the boy is sleeping at, which both have been cut by one attack each as shown in the marks going away from Naruto. Or maybe the chain marks on the ground and wall. And maybe the fact that there are many kunai and shuriken cut up on the ground who have been moving towards Naruto, seeing from their landing marks. Or maybe the fact that there isn't a sword or chain in this whole alley."

"Sorry lord Hokage, I thought that you were talking about the victims."

"About the victims why didn't you mention those chain marks on their legs."

"I oversaw them sir."

"Inu, Neko, take Usagi here to Ibiki."

"Why lord hokage." Said the now frightened anbu.

"Because those same chain marks are on your leg as well."

And with that both the dog and cat masked anbu emerged and took him to one off the most sadistic men of the elemental countries.

"Hiruzen why did you call us on this evening of celebrations" Said a civilian councilman.

"I called you all here because of the murder on three civilians and six of our shinobi"

"Who's the murderer?" said the Nara clan head half asleep.

"There lies the problem"

"What, munch munch, is the problem" said Chouza.

"From the way they were killed, it's quite obvious who killed them, but there lies the problem, she has been dead for five years."

"Who would it be?"

" 'the bloody red death' " said the old man

"Wait how do you know for certain who that is, the yondaime kept all the ID's of those listed as SS-rank and higher in the bingo book, a secret that only he and their close family and friends know about the only thing we got to now about him is that he used kenjutsu as a primary way off attack." Said a pink haired council women.

"He did that for a reason remember," said the yamanaka clan head as he came in, "when he was rising in rank more then one of you civilians tried to wed him just for his rank in the bingo book."

"Ah Inoshi, what fine you still so early." Said the old man.

"The memories were still fresh sir, I had no trouble finding them."

"Could you show them to us please" said the hokage.

"right away sir", he said as he went to the hand signs and touched the projector.

_At the festival_

"_the demon has been kicked out of the orphanage, with a mob already on its tail." Said a voice._

"_Let's get it and make him pay." Said another._

…

"_Why are you chasing me" yelled the little blond boy._

"_Yes it ran into the alley way"_

_A couple of broken bottles were thrown and missed completely._

"_Let us shinobi do the throwing, it's good target practice for my genin" said the jonin._

_And with that said a couple off volleys kunai and shuriken were thrown._

_They were getting closer until they suddenly broke apart in the air, at this a couple of people already left in a hurry._

"_What happened" said the owner of the memories._

"_Again" said the jonin and new volleys were thrown._

_The same thing happened with those kunai and shuriken and now more people ran away._

"_That enough wasted time, come brother!" said one of the chunin._

_And they both ran through an enormous amount of hand seals, followed by two great earth dragons jumping from under their feet and attacking the boy who had passed out from seeing the dragons._

_Everyone was in a good mood, there was no way that the demon would survive that, most were already turning there backs and going away just as the owner of the emotions, until._

_Fting fting, the sound of a sword cutting a rock in half._

_A shot of pain on the right arm._

_The head is turned to see a bloodied shoulder, the arm was cut of._

_The head turns to see a bunch of golden chains come out of the boy forming something resembling a body._

_The body was formed, and gave a flash, when the person could see again in place of the chains there stood a woman dressed in a red armour, with long red hair._

"_Demon" someone said._

_The woman turned her head showing green eyes filled with anger and a terrifying smile on her lips._

_She flicked her wrist and a chain fell out of her hand and quickly turned into a bloody red sword._

_She now flicked her other wrist and two chains came flying out of the little demons back and plunged into the walls and came out on the top each one flying to the other wall, turning the alley into a cage._

_Everybody except the jonin ran away, even that anbu who warned them, he jumped up with a chain catching up on him managing to grab him, but the anbu already reached the top and the only thing in the chains grasp were a shoe, a bit of fabric and some blood._

_Then the vision turned black._

Immediately there was screaming.

"Kill it, you saw that the kyuubi got out." Rang a screaming voice.

"Put it in a jail cell." Sounded another, with many others just like it.

"Does anybody have more chips" and with this the entire room face palmed.

"Thank you Chouza, for silencing the room" said Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"You're welcome, but really, does anybody have some chips for me?" said the thick boned clan head.

"Look under your seat" said Shikaku Nara.

"Oh yummy"

"Now that every thing is back in order. No we will not kill Naruto as he wasn't responsible, and he also isn't going to be put in a prison cell."

"But what about kyuubi escaping?"

"What ever it was, it wasn't kyuubi, Inoshi, we're going into Naruto's mind to find whatever that was after this meeting."

"Hokage, I fully agree it wasn't kyuubi who came out of the boy, since I couldn't but notice it's eyes, but what will happen with the survivor, since it wasn't the kyuubi, the actions can never be justified."

"Yes Inoshi, where is she now."

"I had her sent to a holding cell, where she should be now."

"And her injuries?" asked a civilian still looking for a way to free the 'hero' from justice.

"They were dealt with before she came to me"

"Now if there aren't any more questions or remarks, Inoshi come with me, Inu bring Naruto to my office and make him to sleep." And with that the hokage and the Yamanaka clan head were off.

"Sir, you know that there is a chance that the boy joins us in his mind and sees the fox."

"I know Inoshi, but it's the only way to be sure, you saw it yourself who that was." Said the eldest man.

"Kushina, Minato's wife but why her."

"Children don't come from cabbages, Inoshi, you know that."

"You mean that Naruto is their son."

"Shikaku has probably already seen it long ago, but you know how he is."

"Yes, that's true and seeing how lazy his boy is, it's going to be hard to find a smarter person in the world, ah we're here."

(AN: In my mind a Nara's intelligence is measured by his laziness.)

Once inside they didn't see a little blond sleeping on the couch with Inu behind the couch as expected, but what they saw was the little blond running with a pug in his arms and the anbu after him around the room.

"Naruto what are you doing with the dog?" asked Sarutobi.

"Jii !", said the little Naruto, "this mister found me and asked me to come with him, and I said no cause one of the people that chased me also dressed like him, what happened to those people jii?, and then he gave me some candy and I ate it since I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday so I was hungry and I still wouldn't come with him and then he bit his thumb did something with his hands and then this dog poofed out of nowhere and then I came with him, and we were here really fast, where are we anyway, and then mister put me down and told me to let the doggy go but I didn't want so he tried to grab him so I ran and you really have to pet his front paws, they're really smooth", and the little blond said all of that in less then ten seconds.

"Now Naruto this is my office, I work here. Would come closer?" said the eldest of the three men. "Now were those hand thingies something like this" he said as he went through a different series.

"No it was shorter" said Naruto as he fell asleep when the hokage touched him.

At the seal

"**I thought I was going to see someone in power, not some old man"** came a booming voice.

"Kyuubi, you know apparently why we are here."

"Jii, where are we!" yelled the little naruto as he stormed towards the old man.

"Naruto, calm down, we are in your mind."

"My mind? This stinks." Said naruto

"This isn't so bad, Naruto" stated Inoshi, "I visited many mind and most of them don't have a real shape, so it's a good start."

"Oh okay, jii what is that behind those gates, do you also have one? Is it as fluffy as mine?" exclaimed the little blond.

"I was going to tell you later about it, but no I don't have one, but that thing is the kyuubi no kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox, who has been sealed inside of you because it attacked our village when you were born." Spoke the hokage in a saddened demeanour.

"**That thing a bit of respect please, but I didn't think telling the kid was your reason to come here, and could you hurry up I have still other things to do." **Said the demonic fox.

"you have other things to do?" questioned the sugar driven kid.

"**No I was being sarcastic"** said the red beast

"You lied that's bad, ji, he's bad, is he going to be punished?"

"No Naruto, he is already being punished." Replied the old man, "But kyuubi, what do you know about the incedent?"

"**I don't know much about it but during the attack that was carved in the wall," he said and pointed towards the opposing wall, "with a bloody red sword, which should still be there if I'm not mistaken."**

And when they looked behind them they saw it, with the sword replacing the full stop.

"_No one who attacks my son will live to see the other day, dattebane!_

_Uzumaki K."_

"Now it's certain, it's her."

"**Your village is doomed."**

"What are you talking about, fox" said Inoshi.

"**I've known her too, she was my previous host remember. When she says that, that's gonna cost ya a few lives with the stupidity of you villagers."**

"I'm afraid you're right, I fear that many more lives are going to be taken by her, but do you know how this can be, kyuubi"

"**It seems that's she's protecting him beyond the afterlife."**

"Is that even possible" asked Inoshi.

"**Oh it's possible, I've seen it a couple of times before, not even I dared to attack those people."**

"Why didn't you attack them?" said Hiruzen.

"Jii!" Came Naruto's quick angry response.

"I know it's bad to go and attack random people, but if even this big bad monster doesn't dare to do it then there must be something special, right"

"I suppose"

"**It's because not even I want to call upon the wrath of a woman that close to the shinigami."**

"your probably just scarred of angered woman." Said Inoshi

"**I'm not"**

"It's only natural, nothing stands up to an angered woman." Said the hokage.

And with that said they all retreated from Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, in two years time I am going to give you some scrolls from your mother, but for now we're going to find you a place to stay, okay?" said the hokage.

"Okay"

(So Naruto is still going to be the idiot we all love, only in behaviour and personality, but: he is still going to be dead last because he isn't good at history and the other academics and that's the most important thing in the scores, he'll know some jutsu's they mostly have to do with swordsmanship and others he has based on them don't have to be, made up with some inspiration from the series, other stories, other series, and just purely imagination. He isn't going to be in love with anybody just yet.)

After Kakashi's entrance, on the roof, Just before Naruto's turn.

"… and for my dream" told the pink haired girl while peeking at the dark haired boy.

"And now you blondy" said Hatake Kakashi

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, pranks and training and learning new jutsu, I dislike liars, mean people, the three minutes it takes for Ramen to heat up and having noting but a couple scrolls to learn from, my hobbies are pranking and training, my dream is to become hokage and maybe learn something about my parents." Said the blonde boy.

"Ha you don't have any parents and if you did they would still throw you away." Yelled the pink haired banshee.

"That's not true, if they still lived they wouldn't throw me away" he angrily responded while taking his mothers sword from behind his back.

"Naruto put that sword back" ordered the Cyclops while keeping a surprised look from his face.

"But she started it" He pleaded.

"Naruto"

"Okay" He gave in.

"Since when does the dobe has a sword."

"I've had it since I was eight, and I haven't been without it to the academy since."

"Then why didn't anybody see it then, hn?"

"I don't know I even yelled it out that I had it once in class."

"As I was wanting to say, I see you tomorrow for the survival class."

"But we did that in the academy already." Said the one female member of their group.

"Yes but this one determines who becomes real genin."

"I thought we already were genin." Said Naruto.

"No that test was to get the total dimwits out of the system, so see you tomorrow at six o'clock and don't eat breakfast or you're gonna barf it up."

the next day, kakashi has just explained the test

'And they're off, at least Sasuke and the pink haired girl, man she's loud.' thought Kakashi. "Shouldn't you also take cover?" He asked the blond who was stretching.

"Why should I, I mean you would find us any way."

"Still what are you doing here"

"Trying to get a bell off coarse." He said while getting into a stance.

"Well, what are you waiting for"

"This" he said as a jingle was heard and Kakashi looked behind him to see another Naruto running away with both bells.

"Hey" he yelled as he started to chase the clone.

Once inside the surrounding forest he halted his chase when he found Sasuke standing before him.

"Are you going to fight me, or are you going to trick me like the blondy?"

"I have no need for trickery, I'm better then that." he said preparing a technique."

'Hm, katon: great fireball? His reserves should be to small, but then again he is an Uchiha.'

"Great fireball!" The duck haired kid yelled.

"Not very fast aren't you?" asked the gray-haired young man.

"I'll show you fast!" with that said Sasuke went for a fist towards the stomach that was easily caught and Kakashi pressed a pressure point in his neck followed by a sleeping Sasuke.

Sakura fell soon after that to the 'hell vieuwing' technique.

"Now where is that blonde boy? It's almost time."

"I know, that's why I came back." Naruto suddenly said sitting atop one off the poles.

"So you want to give those bells back." Kakashi said as he walked towards the boy.

"Not until the bell rings, sensei." He said with a smile.

"Alright then" Kakashi simply said followed by a quick fist towards the blond.

"Shouldn't you be holding back?" asked Naruto standing next to the pole

"I never said I would." He replied followed by a quick jab at the liver.

"Oh, in that case I won't either." Naruto said as he flowed into a stance that resembled a samurai holding a sword.

"Shouldn't you be using your sword for that stance" Kakashi asked a bit confused.

"I knew I had forgotten something … just kidding, nah don't need it."

"You said it"

With that said they started again, Kakashi using basic goken stances he 'borrowed' from Gai, while Naruto was calmly redirecting them with his forearms and in the first opening he slashed at Kakashi's right arm. He repeated the action a couple of times and did the same on Kakashi's left shin.

When Kakashi went to take an opportunity to plant his right firmely on the ribcage of the genin-to-be, the boy quickly guarded his chest and made his arms receive the blow. When the fist made contact with the arms his right upper arm erupted in pain, he quickly used his left to punch the boy in the side, sending him ten meters to his right.

"What wa…" He tried to say as the alarmclock interrupted him.

"Oh look it's time" he said and he suddenly tied Naruto to the pole and went to fetch Sakura and the Sasuke Uchiha.

After he had snapped Sakura out of the genjutsu and softly wakened Sasuke, he gave his speech about abandoning a comrade.

"Now there are there still questions?"

"Yes! Why am I the one you tied up, I got a bell!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah right, like a dead last like you could even get within one metre of a bell! I bet Sasuke could have gotten them both with his hands tied on his back!" yelled the banshee.

"Now easy Sakura, not so harsh. Naruto I tied you up because you were the closest. Now I'm going to give you another try to get the bells, but I am going to let you eat first BUT DON'T GIVE ANY TO NARUTO UNDER ANY CONDITION SOMETHING TO EAT! UNDERSTAND, THAT IS AN ORDER!" He said, answered and yelled in that order, And with that he left.

Both started eating as ordered. "Ah forget it," said Naruto when he saw that they weren't going to share and he dropped the ropes.

"Weren't you tied up?" asked a puzzled Sasuke.

"Did you think so low off me? You know I am good at escaping, besides his knots aren't so good."

"So may I have a little rice please?" He asked as he tried the puppy-eyes jutsu.

"No, you heard him, no sharing." Said Sakura.

"Oh well I tried." He said and then whistled.

"Why'd you do that." Asked Duckbutt

"I don't really like bento, so after I got the bells I made a clone to make some bacon and eggs to celebrate, but he kept dispelling from the hot grease, so then I made two to make Brussels waffles."

"What's Belgian?"

"I read about it in a book once, it was a capital from a country a very long time ago. The country used to be famous for it's chocolat, beers, waffles and government negotiations." Said Sakura, trying to impress Sasuke with her knowledge.

"famous for its negotiations?" said Naruto.

"Its length broke records, one of the longest lasted more then a year and in the end nothing has happened."

"That's stupid, now where is that clone."

Not a minute later the clone had the clone arrived with a plate filled with Brussels waffles.

"Uhm Naruto that smells good can we try one?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, not like I could eat all of them."


End file.
